


Pretty Boys

by palmangels



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, Kinda like a fucked up disney movie lmfao, M/M, Out of Character, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmangels/pseuds/palmangels
Summary: "Pretty boys count cash, while the lames get left"





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> ive wanted to do a story on tweek having a clique of boys who were considered pretty and feminine and playing hard to get while sitting fucking with craig and his friends for a while now. Plus im starting to get more 'professional' with my writing.

Tweek Tweak was undeniably, pretty. Some could go as far to say he was gorgeous. Boys wanted him, girls envied him. Thats just the way it was. Long blonde locks, plump pink lips, vivid green eyes, big hips and thighs, causing anyone walking behind him to drool. Puberty had been very, very kind to him. Which led to tweek realizing that all this attention he started receiving in freshman year maybe was a good thing. People wanted to be friends with him, and he needed all the friends he could get. So he started a clique, not intentionally though. He just got a group of friends and they became inseparable. Good thing his friends were pretty too. 

Craig had also been receiving attention. He had grown a lot, reaching a impressive 6'3 at fifteen years old. Perfect eyebrows, tan skin, football player, blue eyes, jet black hair, you name it. He started hanging out with Stan. Stan had been captain of the football team, and Craig became his second best man, after him of course. Girls wanted him. Too bad he didn't swing that way. He's had his eyes on Tweek for a while now. It was just that tweek was so fucking difficult. He would play hard to get, and it irritated the fuck out of Craig. Tweek and his friends acted entitled cause they were very gorgeous boys, but they had no more right than anyone else. Walking around the halls like they owned the place, especially Pip. Pip had the fucking son of Satan wrapped around his pretty little manicured finger. Damien would do anything Pip said in the snap of two fingers, and all Pip had to do is bat his long blond eyelashes. Pip thought everyone had to do what he says, concided much?

Craig had walked through the big double doors of the school, making his way over to where Tweek and his clique would talk near the lockers on the right side of the hall. It was like this every morning. They would talk all morning until it eventually made them late for class, and just plead the teacher not to give them detention. He began to get closer to Tweek, making eye contact with him while he was talking to Pip about something Craig probably gave no fuck about. Strolling his way over to tweeks side, he out his arm around tweek small shoulders. Tweek was probably 5'4 or something around that height. Nowhere near as tall as Craig or his friends. 

"Hey precious, you coming to the football game today? I'm so looking forward to you being there" Craig said, smirking. The school had a major game against North Park today, which was one of their biggest games of the season. It would make craigs day to look up in the stands and just see Tweek. Doesn't matter if he was look right back him or on his phone, it still mattered that he at least came. 

"Sorry baby, I'm busy doing anything else that has you nowhere in the vicinity" Tweek giggled. Maybe that was a little harsh, but Tweek doesn't chase boys, boys chase him. Tweek tried to turn around and walk away, but Craig just grabbed his hand and looped their fingers together intertwining them.

"Come on Tweek, you can't keep this whole facade up forever. I know you like me, and I know you wanna come to the game tonight." 

Tweek scoffed. "What do you know Tucker? You're just a dumb jock." 

Craig laughed, looking Tweek in his pretty hazel eyes. "And you're just an entitled pretty boy. But that doesn't make me not wanna put my dick in you" 

Pip laughed from behind Tweek. "Pretty boys count cash, while the lames get left" 

"Like I'd ever want you to put your dick in me, Craig" Tweek said, unlooping his hand with Craigs, letting it drop to his side. Craig sighed seeing Tweek walk away with Pip and Butters, but suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Maybe I'll come to the game, Maybe. I'll have to check my very busy schedule. See you Tucker" Tweek turned back around, walking down the rest of the hall and into whatever the hell class he had. But Craig had hope that maybe, just maybe Tweek would come around and come to the game.

Hours had passed and eventually lunch time had ticked its way around. Craig's table was in the very middle of the lunchroom, Stan had to end up fighting some Seniors for the it the very first day so it became their designated spot. Clyde, Stan, Damien, Craig, and Kenny sat on one side, while it just so happened that tweeks clique sat on the other. Is also just so happened that Tweek sat across from him at the table, in the middle seats. Craigs friends and him were already sitting at the table when Tweeks clique had pulled up. Tweek strotting to sit in front of him while his curves swayed while he walked. Damn Tweek for being so hot.

"Hello Tucker" Tweek greeted, placing his meal in front of him before placing his fat ass down. 

"Hey babe, how was your classes so far?" Craig said, munching into his burger like he hasn't eaten in days. 

Tweek threw his hands up in frustration, causing Pip to raise his plucked eyebrow from beside him. "They are fucking terrible. Honors Biology is literally the worst thing on the fucking planet. Do you know how many kids smell like spoiled milk in there? I'm not going to end up making it through the semester. And to make matters worse my grade in PE is dropping, so i don't know what to do" 

From the outside, it would look like a normal couple talking, but it was really nothing like that. Tweek was aware that Craig had major hots for him, and the same went for Craig. It was just that he wasn't ready for a committed relationship with Craig yet. Not sure why, but the idea of Craig breaking up with him made him upset. So he stuck with playing hard to get around people, but sometimes he would forget and call Craig baby or Sweetheart. He liked that they would be able to talk sometimes like a normal couple without actually being one. 

"Well that sucks honey, what are you doing after school?" Craig said scarfing down the rest of his burger, washing it down with some beverage that he had in his water bottle. 

"Nothing with you, that's for sure" Tweek smirked. Placing his hand on tabletop.

"That's a shame, practice today doesn't start 'til five since the game starts a seven, and I have to go home after school since I left my football bag by accident this morning. So that means I'll have an hour until I'll have to come back. I was thinking you could, you know, help me destress a little." Craig grabbed Tweeks hand. Bitting his lip, looking for any sign that Tweek would accept. So maybe they have fucked around a couple times. Tweek couldn't let anyone find out, since it would ruin his whole 'Craigs interested in me, but I'm not interested in him' facade. But Craig's dick was god like, so how could he pass it up? 

"Sorry but uh, me and uh Pip have plans today after school. Sorry" Tweek stuttered. Pulling his hand away from Craig. Fuck no he didn't have plans, but Craig openly asking him to fuck made him nervous, so he had to come up with an idea quick and fast. 

"We do?" Pip said, looking confused as ever. Stan also turned his head over go hear to talk going on. Pip wasn't paying attention at all since he was having a conversation with damien.

"Yes we do, so I'm coming to your house after school to work on that thing for English" Tweek said, looking at Pip dead in his eyes, hoping he would go along with it, just for the sake of not making tweek look stupid. Thankfully, being the devious little shit he was, he did understand.

"Oh right, i had already started the beginning of the summary. I hope you read the rest of our book because I sure as hell didn't. I'll just Google it when we get to my house if you didn't" Pip said, giving tweek a sly wink. Pip was a good fucking liar, Tweek would have to remember to thank him later.

"Oh yeah thanks I uh-" The bell ringing signalled that lunch was over, and Tweek was silently thanking god for getting this awkward situation over before it became even more awkward.

"Look that's the bell, see you later Tucker! Come on Pip" Tweek said, pulling Pips hand dragging him away from the the table. Pip blew Damien a kiss from far away, before both walked out the lunchroom doors.

"That was fucking horrendous" Pip said, throwing his bookbag on his queen sized bed, flopping himself onto it as well. 

"You can say that again, I made a fool out of myself in front of Craig, Damien, and Stan. Craig's probably laughing at me right now." Tweek groaned, plopping himself in Pips black rolling chair. 

"I doubt that Tweek, you know the kid worships the ground you walk on. He told me once he thanks your parents in his head every night before he goes to bed for making you. Besides what did he even say that made you freak out like that?" Pip asked. 

"He asked me if i wanted to fuck before he went to football practice"

Pip went wide eyes, then let out a loud cackle. "Okay, I see why you might have reacted the way you did. Could you imagine fucking Craig though?" 

"We already have, multiple times. Don't talk about it though" Tweek said, running his hands along his face. 

"Well you're just full of surprises aren't you?" 

"You could say that I guess" Tweek huffed, wondering what the hell he was going to do about craig. 

Craig walked out the locker room showers. A towel wrapped around the lower half of his torso, while he was drying his hair with another towel. Walking towards his locker, trying to get his equipment and shit together until a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey man" Turns out it was just Stan.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Craig asked, turning to him while putting a white shirt on. 

"Oh nothing I just came over here to see what you were doing, you know." Stan said, putting his football clothes on too. Craig hummed a reply, too preoccupied to focus on saying anything else.

"Are you and Tweek dating or something?" Stan asked. Craig could have swore everyone in the locker room stopped moving for a split second, even though he only said it loud enough for Craig to hear.

"Uh, no we aren't. Its complicated. I think. I don't really know" Craig stuttered.

"Oh, well I was just curious. You two are always calling each other babe and shit but I've never seen you two like kiss or anything." Stan said. Craig's heart felt like it was going a million miles per minute. 

"Why do you like him too?" Craig asked, honestly kind of scared of what Stan was going to say. He can't expect to be the only one who likes tweek. He definitely wasn't, but he wanted to be the only one to have a chance.

"What? No. He's cute yeah, but not my type. He's all yours buddy" Stan smiled. 

"That's good to know." Craig let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, his heart finally regulating.

"Do you know if he's coming to the game? Kyle told me he was talking with Tweek this morning and said he might go. It'll be a good way to impress him if he does show up." Stan said, giving Craig a nudge with his elbow. 

"He said he might, didn't really give me a definite answer. Tweek can be weird sometimes." Craig sighed. 

"Well, I think he'll show up. I can tell he likes you. His face gets red whenever you call him babe or grab his hand and shit" Stan chuckled, lacing up his cleats. 

"Guess we have to see." 

 

People were all over the place. The stadium was filled. The bleachers had not empty spots, not even one. Everyone was excited since North park and South were the best teams in the district. But, It was going to be so fucking hard for craig to spot Tweek, if the boy even fucking showed up. Knowing Tweek, he would say he would come but really wouldn't. Why was it so hard for Tweek to come to one football game so his partner? ( fuck buddy, at most ) would be happy. But no, he can't seem to do that. Craig kept look around, he was at the middle of the field, helmet not even on his head. He didn't end up seeing him, until he did. Tweek was at the very top bleacher on the right side of the field. They locked eyes, Craig smiling at tweek, walking over to the railing. It took Tweek a minute to come down, the people crowding every direction everywhere. 

"Hey you came" Craig said, smiling. Craig's gloved hand interlocking with tweeks. 

"Yeah, turns out my schedule wasn't that busy. So I guess I could squeeze you in" Tweek smirked, making his lips look even more plump and round than they already were.

"Wow that means a lot" Craig rolled his eyes, but that smile was still on his face. 

"Anyways what are you doing after the game pretty boy?" Craig asked. 

"Nothing, but if it involves sex then I'm very busy." Tweek giggled, and Craig swore it was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard. 

"Nah, nothing like that. We could just chill. After the game I gotta take a shower and change, but we could chill here for a little. Or we could go somewhere else whatever you wan-" 

"That's sounds great, I'll be waiting" Tweek said, unlacing their fingers. Tweek then blew him a kiss, and gave him a wink before walking up the stairs. 

Craig had never been more excited in his life. Tweek finally, wanted to hang out. God, it feels like forever since it was just the two of them. He's actually going to get the alone time he wanted with tweek, cool. He walked back on the fields, getting into position just like he's done the last few practices leading up to this game. He was ready. Not only for himself, but for Tweek. He wanted Tweek to be proud of him. 

Of course, liked planned South Park had ended up winning. Craig had scored the winning touchdown too. He made his way back to the locker room. Everyone patting him on the back and congratulating him on his big score. After taking his shower, and putting a shirt, sweatpants, and slides on he got his shit and got the fuck up out of that locker room. 

Walking into the field with nobody there was kind of peaceful, everyone went out after the game ended, celebrating. everything was deserted except for Tweek who was on his phone sitting on the top step of the bleachers, like he hadn't moved at all since the game started. Craig fucking loves Tweeks 'I don't give a fuck' behavior.

He walked up the bleachers, sitting next to Tweek who had just turned off his phone, putting it in his back pocket. He put his bag against his feet on the floor, and leaned his head against the back railing. Taking a deep breathe, he turned his head to tweek.

"I can see your dickprint through your sweatpants." Tweek laughed, looking at his groin. Craig looked down noticing that he can, in fact, see his dickprint. Craig let out a laugh too. 

"Woah, woah, woah, what happened to no sex?" Craig asked, biting his lip to keep from showing tween how hard he was smiling.

"I never said I wanted you to fuck me, I just said I can see your dickprint calm down." Tweek giggled again.

"You know, I've been thinking about this for a while now and uh, i was um, wondering you maybe wanna u-" Craig stuttered, until he was eventually cut off. 

"Wanna go out? Yeah. I do wanna go out." Tweek smirked. Tweek grabbed Craig's hand, interloping it with his own. Craig swore his heart was about to beat out of his chest cavity. Everything felt like it was going so fast. Yeah, maybe it wasn't the best or most formal way of a couple getting together, but damn it still felt good. Tweek was his boyfriend. Tweek playing hard to get felt made his mad as hell, obviously, but now it felt worth it. Seems like he's waited for an eternity. 

"It's about time, pretty boy"


End file.
